The Power of the Fortune Cookie
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Set in the original Dragon Balls series. Bulma brought some fortune cookies and the gang had some interesting messages.


This is a silly little fic that was inspired by some fortune cookies I had. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama. This takes place after the first tournament in which Roshi won under the disguise of Jackie Chun.  
  
The Power of the Fortune Cookie  
By Maria Cline  
  
Goku rubbed his stomach. He haven't eaten that much in a long time. The constant fights of the tournament made him so hungry he lost because he dropped from hunger.  
  
His friends stared at him with dropped jaws. True, they had all seen him eat but he had just out ate an entire restaurant.   
  
"Can you pay for that?" Bulma whispered to Master Roshi.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Master Roshi said as he scratched his head. **How much of my winnings did this boy ate?**  
  
"Here's some fortune cookies." Bulma said as she got out a fortune cookie capsule and got out the cookies. She passed the cookies around and each warrior grabbed one. She put the extra fortune cookie to the side and asked her young friend. "What does yours say, Goku?"  
  
Goku replied, "It didn't say anything. I already ate it. The outside taste nice and crunchy but the inside taste so bland."  
  
The gang fell over in their chairs. "YOU MORON!!! You don't eat the fortune cookie whole like that! You open it up and read the paper inside." Krillian demonstrated by cracking open the cookie and read, "You will hold the power of the spirit given by your friend in your hand." (1)  
  
"What does that mean?" Lunch asked confused.  
  
"It's just a cookie." Goku said confused as Bulma handed him another fortune cookie.  
  
"Here, don't eat it yet." Bulma ordered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bulma opened her cookie and read, "A prince of your dreams will come in your life." (2) She giggled. "I'm going to get a prince!!!"  
  
"Oh! You're so lucky!" Lunch exclaimed.  
  
"What about me?" Yamcha asked as he pouted.  
  
"It's just a cookie. It doesn't mean anything." Bulma comforted. "What does yours say?"  
  
Yamcha opened his and looked confused. "You are as strong as you compared yourself to others to be?" (3)  
  
"My turn!" Puar offered. He opened the cookie and read, "Don't be saddened by your losses today, tomorrow will be different?" (4)  
  
"Let me go next!!!" Goku pleaded as he opened his cookie and looked at the paper. "Ummm... Don't let your origin bother you? Your evil past is vital to your good future? What is it talking about?" (5)  
  
"Evil past? You?" Oolong asked oddly. The gang gulped at the realization that they all knew Goku for only a year and that not even he knew where he came from or why he has a tail.  
  
"You read yours." Bulma said changing the subject.  
  
"Right." Oolong opened his cookie and read, "You won't fear danger any more. *Whew*." (6)  
  
"Why should you fear danger? Dangerous fights are fun!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"You would think like that." Oolong muttered.  
  
"Who's left?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm next!" Lunch squeaked as she opened her fortune cookie. Oddly enough, two pieces of paper came out.  
  
"Huh?" The gang asked in confusion.  
  
Lunch read the first one. "Three equals love." (7)  
  
"I don't get it." Goku said.  
  
"Weird." Bulma observed, "What about the second one?"  
  
Lunch read out, "Your evil half will be the basis of the greater powers of good?" (8)  
  
"That cookie must've known about Lunch's sneezes." Goku observed.  
  
"These are just fortune cookies." Oolong said as he waved his paper around. "They don't mean squat!"  
  
"Yeah, they're fun." Bulma said as she smiled, "Hey, Turtle guy, it's your turn."  
  
"Huh?" Master Roshi said as he was silent the entire time. "Oh, the cookie." He opened it and read, "The winnings will benefit the true winner." (9)  
  
"That doesn't make sense." Bulma said.  
  
Roshi ripped up his paper and smiled. "Oh well. It's just a cookie. Let's get going!"  
  
"Great!" Goku said as he stood up.  
  
The group went off, ignorant of the true meanings of the powerful fortune cookies.  
  
Guide to the Fortune Cookie meaning:  
  
1. Krillian's revealed that he will hold and use the Spirit Bomb that Goku gave him in the first battle against Vegita.  
  
2. Bulma's obviously meant that she will be with Vegita, the Prince of Saiyans. She even had a dream about him before his return to Earth after Namek.  
  
3. Yamcha's showed that he will be stronger than most of the humans on Earth but weak compared to the other Z warriors.  
  
4. Puar's meant that he will Yamcha in the battle with the Saiyans but Yamcha will return.  
  
5. Goku's meant that his evil Saiyan past will help him since it's the fact that he's a Saiyan make him so strong.  
  
6. Oolong's predicted that he will be a very minor part in the upcoming battles.  
  
7. Lunch's first one means that she will fall for Tien who have three eyes and have the Triform attack.  
  
8. Lunch's evil blond half resembles a Super Saiyan.   
  
9. Roshi's meant that he will lose his winnings in feeding Goku the massive dinner that took place before this fic.  



End file.
